


Made to Die ( already dying )

by EducationalAdmiral



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Disappointment, Doom in the Boom Spoilers, F/M, Hodgins is mad, Major Character Injury, Paralysis, Permanent Injury, Sad Jack, also sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalAdmiral/pseuds/EducationalAdmiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hodgins lets his mind wander when his body can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made to Die ( already dying )

People were made to die. That's all Jack knew. ~~~~

A job like his, and you had to know. People are made to die. So are animals, and bugs, and everything. It's all made, so it can one day fail.  
His mind knew that, but his heart wanted to believe otherwise.

He wanted to open his eyes, and be surrounded by all those poor people that got killed along the way, like Vincent and Sweets, and those who were still by his side, like Booth and Angela.

He forgot, sometimes, that he wasn't immortal. It always seemed that he and Angela would just live forever, and do their jobs and play their parts to the greater picture that was life.  
Of course, he wasn't. He was always grimly reminded of this when Cam would call them at any hour if the day, and tell them another corpse was found.

Life was short, he knew that. Life was easy to take away, he knew that too.

He also knew that death could be tricked, and escaped. He'd escaped it, after all. He should know.

He escaped Zack's trap. (Which wouldn't have killed him, just blown his hands up so a certain degree. Possibly sent him into shock. Never trust your friends, they might be helping serial killers/cannibals!)

He survived the gravedigger. Twelve hours of waiting for death, with a bonus of a broken leg and compartment syndrome, and spontaneous surgeries by someone without a medical license. Still, Brennan saved him from shock, and their friends managed to pull them from down under.

And he'd survived the blast, when four cops weren't as lucky. Aubrey saved him, as best he could at least. That man almost died to save him. He pulled Jack away from being just above the explosion where he would've died, no doubt. For that, he should be grateful, and was.

Regardless, he was still mad and all of this. He was pissed off that he was still alive, stuck in a bed. He was a guy that likes to take walks in the morning, enjoy fresh air. Go on dates with his wife, short road trips, see the world! He couldn't do any of that stuck in a bed.

He should be grateful he wasn't dead. He was lucky, wasn't he? People came in and out of his life, and a lot of them ended up dead.

His parents had. Vincent had. Sweets had. His old college roommates.

Was everyone around him immediately cursed? Was it something with the money? Or his anger? Or was it just him? Or were people just made to die?  
At this point, Jack couldn't tell.

He was simple. Bugs, slime, dirt. Nothing too complex. (Until you get into the science of it, but that's a different story.)

He knew that things came and went, and life was a game of chance. Most of his life, cards had somehow played in his favor, (and managed to get everyone around him killed.) But now, Life had given him a card that was ruining his life, and making him feel like he was ready to die.

(Possible) Permanent paralysis.

(Possibly) Disappointing Angela.

(Possibly) Disappointing the rest of his team.

(Possibly) Not being able to help people, or save them anymore.

(Possibly) Losing everything.

Jack hated this. He'd rather be dead than live like this.  
Plus, he was made to die anyway, wasn't he?


End file.
